Ideas
by ElfArrow
Summary: Iruka wants to know where Kakashi gets his ideas, and intends to find out. Kakashi has other ideas.


It was night time

It was night time.

Kakashi lay on the couch in his apartment, reading his favourite novel in silence, amplifying the ticking of a small clock sitting next to him.

The minute the clock ticked to eight o'clock; there was a clicking as the latch on the door was unlocked from the outside, in the hall. Slowly the door opened, and a young, pony-tailed man stepped quietly into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He looked around the house, calling softly "Kakashi love, where are you?" he stepped into the lounge room and started towards the couch, but before he could reach it, someone was behind him, pulling off his vest, kissing his neck.

Iruka whipped around to find his silver-haired jounin love smiling. His shirt was off, but his pants on (for the moment), his mask was hiding his lips, but Iruka could tell he was smiling. He frowned, _however_, he didn't like that mask on. He raised his hands to the jounin's face and pulled down the black mask, kissing his love's lips as Kakashi continued to undress him.

Before his jeans were stripped off, Iruka saw the sense in trying to find somewhere to lie down.

He dragged his jounin towards the bedroom, walking backwards until he reached the bed, where he fell backwards with Kakashi still kissing his lips hungrily. Before he got completely lost in the pleasure of the kisses, Iruka remembered something he had been meaning to ask Kakashi for a while now.

"Kakashi?" He murmured.

"Yes my love?" he moved down to Iruka's neck now, distracting him even more.

"Wherever do you get your kinky ideas from?" Iruka said, remembering many 'interesting' incidents, including being tied to a bed with multiple scarves and other various pieces of clothing.

Kakashi rested his head against the chuunin's chest and laughed. "You won't like it, you know. And before you guess, not from my beloved books."

"Aw, Kakashi, please…?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Kashi-kun." He murmured into his lover's ivory chest as he covered it with kisses.

Kakashi smirked, "No."

Iruka pouted and Kakashi laughed at him.

"You're so cute, did you know? And seemingly innocent."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "You really think so?"

Kakashi's eyes closed as he smiled "Of course, my love."

The next thing he knew, he was tied to the mattress with invisible ropes, and Iruka had gone from his warm place next to Kakashi.

"Ruka-love?" he struggled, trying to break free from his bonds, his muscles straining.

Iruka stood near the end of the bed, smirking. "You know I can get any information out of you Kakashi."

"Go right ahead and try, dear. I'm immune to whatever charm you throw at me."

Iruka smiled seductively, charm was not what he had in mind.

He walked forwards towards Kakashi. He stopped at the side of the bad, near where his lover's waist lay.

Slowly, he swung one leg over Kakashi's body, straddling his hips. He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the jounin's shoulders. Iruka lowered his face to Kakashi's, who closed his eyes expectantly. Kakashi couldn't see what this had to do with parting from certain information, but was definitely not about to start arguing.

After about 5 seconds of impatient waiting, Kakashi's eyelids flew open again, to find his lover smirking ever him, the chuunin's cool breath playing havoc on his lips.

"Let's see how long you last." Kakashi swallowed _not very long,_ he thought.Everyone knew of his impatient nature when it came to Iruka. He'd do almost anything to get a simple touch from his chuunin.

Iruka lowered his face even more, blowing gently on Kakashi's pale cheek, sending an involuntary shiver running through the jounin's body.

Iruka smiled and slowly drew back, lightly touching, stroking his love's body as he did, teasing and torturing Kakashi. Already he was moaning for Iruka as he straightened up.

The chuunin slowly raised his arm, reaching behind his head to slowly pull his hair free from its bindings, the brown locks falling just so to frame his perfect face. He smirked again as another involuntary shudder ran through Kakashi, his silver-haired jounin would probably give in now, just to touch his love. _But I'm having far too much fun with this._

He moved away from Kakashi's hips, shifting forwards to sit on his love's muscular chest as he moaned.

"Quiet now, Kashi." Iruka said as he spied his cooling hot chocolate on the bedside table.

He leaned over his love to reach it, and felt him struggling under his legs as Kakashi tried to plant a kiss on his love's stomach, his so-well-developed abs, or those delicious hipbones hovering over his face, just out of reach.

Iruka drew back, his mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He took a gulp of the brown liquid, licking his lips after each mouthful of the sweet drink.

"That's. Not. Fair." Kakashi complained as he continued to struggle, his body screaming for Iruka.

Iruka finally drained the mug, and leaned forwards again to place it on the bedside, still keeping his body tantalisingly out of the reach of Kakashi's lips.

He drew back to sit on Kakashi's hips once more, again leaning gently on his muscular shoulders, his lips centimetres away from his lover's.

"I can make you tell me anything, and you know it."

"Hell yes you can." Kakashi replied, panting by this point.

Iruka laughed, "So then, where are all these…interesting…ideas come from."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, "Do I get sex, or at least a make out session if I tell you?"

Iruka laughed at him again, "Just this once." His face dropped down, his lips catching Kakashi's. They both kissed hungrily, but when Kakashi's tongue licked his chuunin's lips, asking an entrance, his love drew away.

"Iruka!" he half groaned, already breathless.

"Nuh-uh, tell me first."

"Iruka…"

"I'll go back to my place." The chuunin threatened, half-rising.

"No!" he almost shouted, "don't do that now…"

"Then tell me!"

"FINE!!" this time he did yell, and felt the invisible bindings loosen from around him as Iruka lost concentration from the shock.

Quick as lightning, all promises forgotten, Kakashi pulled Iruka down onto the bed, pinning him down to the mattress with his body. He smothered him with kisses, his pale hands sliding down his waist to find his lover's hips. He only remembered the jeans once his hand encountered the rough material covering half the hipbones.

He growled in annoyance as his hands searched for the moaning chuunin's belt. His had just found the buckle when Iruka caught his wrists, stopping the predicted motion.

"Kashi, you promised," Iruka said, gasping for air.

"I did, didn't I?" Kakashi murmured into his love's lips.

"Well go ahead." The chuunin mumbled.

"Well…" Kakashi said, moving to kiss his love's collarbone, "you wouldn't believe what Sasuke and Naruto get up to when they're not in class." He smirked triumphantly as he once again shocked Iruka into letting go. He wouldn't get caught again tonight; his chuunin's pants were as good as off.

However; so were his.

**A/N: hiya guys! This is my first fic, which I think turned out rather well, actually **

**This is the second time around, I've made some changes, and also written a sequel, ****Behind****Closed****Doors****, so if you liked this, feel free to read that one, too **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
